Los Slytherin son pervertidos, ¿Y los Gryffindors?
by Aravis T
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Maxfaith. Los Gryffindors discuten acerca de la vida sexual de Draco. Humor. SLASH. HPDM. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **La historia le pertence a Maxfaith y Harry Potter y cia es de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo traduzco.  
**Title: **Slytherins Are Perverts, But What About Gryffindors?  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Author:** Faith Wood  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **1000  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Gryffindors discuss Draco Malfoy's sex life.  
**Warnings: **Pervy?

* * *

**Los Slytherins son unos pervertidos, pero ¿Qué hay acerca de los Gryffindors?**

**

* * *

  
**

Unos pocos Gryffindors se sentaron en los sillones cercanos al fuego, mientras discutían un asunto importante.

"Su vida sexual es demasiado pornográfica", aseguró Ron. Tanto Neville como Hermione asintieron. Harry tragó con dificultad. "No creerían las cosas que he escuchado de él"

Interesado, Harry prestó atención.

Ron se inclinó hacia el resto de los Gryffindors, para decir en un susurro, "Yo escuché que Hannah Abbot lo encontró _chupándosela _a un tipo el otro día, en el armario de las escobas. Y no sólo eso, las manos de Malfoy estaban amarradas en su espalda"

Neville se quedó sin respiración, pero Hermione continuó con su aspecto imperturbable. "Oh, eso difícilmente es lo peor de todo" dijo pensativa. "No se compara a lo que yo vi."

Neville y Ron la miraron con interés, claramente urgiéndola que continuara su historia. Harry encontró cada vez más difícil el poder guardar silencio.

Hermione bajó el volumen de su voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro y comenzó su relato, "Hace dos días, mientras estaba realizando mis rondas, creí escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que entré a investigar." Harry realizó unos ruidos extraños al oír esto, pero el resto de sus amigos estaban demasiado inmersos en el relato como para escucharlo, así que Hermione prosiguió con su historia. "Y adentro estaba Draco Malfoy, amarrado a un pilar — ¡con cadenas! — ¡completamente denudo!"

Ron y Neville dejaron escapar su aliento de manera teatral.

Harry deseo no estar tan duro mientras sus amigos hablaban. Esta historia no lo estaba ayudando a controlar su estado.

"¿Desnudo? Tú no, um… tú sabes, miraste, ¿o sí?" la interrogó Ron de forma suspicaz.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" respondió Hermione, aunque no demasiado convincente. "Dije que lamentaba interrumpirlo y me fui"

"¿Y qué te contestó?" Los ojos de Ron se encontraban bien abiertos.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. "Nada. Se mantuvo callado"

Ron se rió un poco, pero Neville se veía preocupado. "Quizás estaba en problemas"

"Bueno, a mi me pareció que lo estaba disfrutando" Hermione sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba.

"¡Me dijiste que no habías mirado!" gritó Ron.

"No puede evitarlo Ron. Era… eh, grande."

Harry soltó una risita silenciosa.

Neville sabiamente redirigió la conversación a la vida sexual de Draco Malfoy. "Bueno, así son los Slytherins, supongo. Bastante salvajes. Creo que todos son unos pervertidos."

Hermione asintió velozmente, y Ron le preguntó curioso. "Así que, ¿no viste por casualidad quien estaba con Malfoy?"

Harry aguantó su respiración.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. "No tengo idea. No alcancé a ver a nadie más."

"Me gustaría saber quien está lo suficientemente loco como para tirarse a Malfoy," consideró Ron.

"Probablemente otro Slytherin," concluyó Neville. "Son salvajes, te lo digo."

Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo.

Muy salvajes, pensó Harry, sin expresarlo en voz alta.

"Bien," empezó Hermione. "Si lo vuelvo a atrapar de nuevo, lo voy a reportar. No puede estar teniendo sexo en cada lugar del colegio. Y alguien siempre lo encuentra. Este cuarto pareciera que es el único seguro en todo el — ¡Ron, para de hacer ese ruido!" explotó Hermione y sus amigos saltaron asustados. Harry pensó que quizás le acababa de dar un ataque cardiaco. "¿Y se puede saber por qué estás comiendo?"

Ron se atoró con su Rana de Chocolate, con la culpa reflejada en su rostro. "No estoy haciendo ruido," se quejó. "Aparte, ya es hora de cenar."

Neville asintió, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. "Deberíamos ir al comedor ya."

Ron se paró de inmediato. "Sí, deberíamos. Espero que no nos tropecemos con un Draco Malfoy desnudo en el camino," añadió, divertido.

"Oh no, Ron," le respondió gravemente Hermione. "Al contrario, creo que tenemos que revisar si no está escondido, desnudo y amarrado, en un armario en algún lugar del colegio. Es nuestro deber." Hermione parecía seria al respecto.

Ron se quejó y frunció el ceño todo el camino hacia el pasillo, y probablemente continúo haciéndolo mientras se alejaban de la Sala Común, pero como habían cerrado la puerta de la Sala Común al salir, Harry ya no era capaz de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Harry suspiró con alivio y luego rompió a reír con grandes carcajadas. Draco Malfoy, quien en ese momento estaba desnudo y amarrado, acurrucado entre el respaldo del sofá y Harry, empezó a tratar de soltarse y a murmurar, sonando bastante molesto.

Los murmullos eran divertidos, pero el movimiento que realizaba para tratar de soltarse amenzaó con hacerse venir a Harry, lo que no era sorprendente si se pensaba que su miembro se encontraba firmemente enterrado en el trasero de Draco. Harry se movió hacia abajo y mientras atraía a Draco hacia él, de manera que fue capaz de retirar la mordaza que había colocado hace un momento atrás."

En el momento que la boca de Draco estuvo libre, éste empezó a maldecirlo violentamente. "¡Tú, jodido imbécil! ¡No puedo creer lo acabas de hacer!" Draco trató de liberarse, pero continuó sólidamente atrapado entre el cuerpo de Harry y el sofá. "¡Nos podrían haber visto!"

"Difícil," dijo Harry de manera arrogante. "Nos encontramos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Quizás nos podrían haber oído. De hecho, casi lo hicieron, pero Ron estaba masticando bastante fuerte."

"¡Hiciste esto a propósito! No puedo creerlo", Draco aspiró y paró de moverse, probablemente porque Harry movió levemente sus caderas, enterrándose más profundo en Draco.

"En verdad no los esperaba acá," aseguró Harry, aunque su afirmación fue interrumpida por largos gemidos lo quelo hizo sonar poco convincente.

"Jodidos —" Draco gimió, cayendo nuevamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, y empujándose ansiosamente hacia Harry, "— Gryffindors pervertidos."

Harry sonrió, agarrando las caderas de Draco más fuerte y embistiendo dentro de él. Los dos gimieron, dejando rápidamente a los curiosos Gryffindors en el olvido.

Pero el retrato de la Sala Común volvió a abrirse y tanto Harry como Draco se detuvieron en el acto, horrorizados.

Seamus y Parvati entraron de la mano.

"¿Estás segura que no tienes hambre?" preguntó Seamus.

Parvati agitó sus pestañas. "Bueno, hay algo que sí me gustaría poner en mi boca."

Harry y Draco se atoraron ruidosamente, pero afortunadamente para ellos, también lo hizo Seamus.

Parvati empujó a Seamus en un mullido sofá cercano a la chimenea y Harry gimoteó para sí. Draco levantó un poco su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry, mientras articulaba sileciosos, "Pervertidos."

Pero una vez que Seamus y Parvati comenzaron a producir sus propios ruidos, Harry se encogió resignadamente — aparentemente, esta no era su noche."

Harry presionó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para indicar a un sorprendido Draco que debían mantenerse silenciosos, y apretó sus dientes mientras respiraba profundamente.

Y luego empezó a empujarse nuevamente contra Draco, disfrutándolo plenamente.

Quizás la próxima vez, pensó vagamente, deberían hacerlo en el Comedor, cuando estuviera lleno.

* * *

** Fin**

* * *


End file.
